


教皇最后的命令

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 泽菲光婚后合集。1 《教皇最后的命令》2 《白云花》3 《平凡的日子》





	1. 教皇最后的命令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽菲那脸走结婚流程真是满脸不乐意，看起来就像是被教皇强制命令的。

夜晚的十二神圣堂灯火通明，月亮笼罩在其上的银色光辉并不比白昼的日光逊色，森林已然沉睡遁入梦境，寂静安详中只有虫鸣与风声天籁浑然。

泽菲兰在圣堂前停住脚步，低头检查着自己的仪态是否有失，头顶上方的璀璨星空将他的金发照耀得熠熠生辉，纯白色的礼服光洁流淌着珍珠般的色泽。光之战士站在他的身边，白色的蕾丝与细纱自她头顶垂下，在晚风中如雪如雾飘绕在她的周围。

进门前他们对视了片刻，然后轻声说了几句话，转身朝着各自的等待间走去。光之战士手捧花束朝着走廊尽头缓缓踱步，推开门前忍不住回头，刚好捕捉到那片雪白绕过门扉消失在后面的最后瞬间。

世间再没有任何颜色比白色更适合他了，光之战士微笑着合上那对开的象牙色木门，她自过去便是这么认为的。

白色明明是素静空然万般皆无的颜色，穿在他的身上却令人想起松树上的积雪，山谷中的百合，牡蛎中的珍珠，想起月轮与星辰，圣像与光环。就好像是清风，本是无色无味的，可穿过原野就带走了花朵的甜香，掠过森林就卷起树叶的芬芳。又好像是最纯净的水，应是尝不出味道的，可流淌过河岸便浸润着泥土的馥郁，拥抱过水草与芦苇，便有了春天的味道。

初遇时他穿着纯白色的铠甲谦和致礼，圣洁庄重如同被神亲吻过的大理石雕像，具有最深刻最令人迷醉的生命，在觐见室里晦涩黯淡的昏色视野中，他身上隐隐洒落的银月微芒是最耀眼的存在。浅绿色的瞳仁如幽夜里的碧萤石冷淡却有光，望过来时如云销雨霁后的薄日，坦荡得仿佛一望无际的原野，静默安然得让光心里那纷蝶扑朔着翅膀的声音振动着鼓膜嗡嗡作响。

而后那白色的影子在紧随而至的时流中迅速凝固，变成落在眼睛里的尖锐雪花，晶莹无暇美丽极致却带来她无法承受的寒冷与刺痛。她曾以为这场不知所起的爱恋也会如微茫渺小的雪片般，在纷至沓来的各种应接不暇的事变中，融化成握不住的水滴，蒸发成留不住的雾气，烟消云散得如它凝结时那样快速不知所终。正如他在冰天宫之上转身离去时的背影，洁白无瑕又决然冷酷，无法追逐，难以挽留。

等她最终在魔大陆那虚无渺茫的神意空间中再度与他重逢时，他白色的裙甲如风帆飘扬，划过光心里那片水波初漾的海面，宛若初见般洁白无瑕，却又很快被暗色的铠甲裹覆。霎时间风高浪卷，涟漪永恒激荡，光的眼睛闭上又睁开，牵系着他灵魂的桅杆在面前轰然倒下，干净利落的断面上是手中剑的斩痕。

她看着他如死去的海鸥般沉沉地落去深渊海底，潮水涨起来漫过前尘往事，将爱恨席卷而去留下怅然若失，而后潮水褪去露出它带不走的雪与月色，素净的风帆与白色的飞鸟。

泽菲兰褪去圣骑士铠甲的人类的身躯，躺在符文消退的暗色地面上，他又穿回了那身白色的铠甲，面容憔悴苍白，单薄的双唇毫无血色，却在勉强地支撑着身体，努力地想要发出些声音。

“教皇陛下说我该向你求婚……”这里再没有别人，所以他是对着唯一的听众在说话，声音破碎得宛如他战友们所化的以太残屑，微忽得难以拼凑，他根本不抱希望地问着，“所以你愿意嫁给我吗？”

这声音轻得近乎虚无，但光还是听到了。这个男人是杀死她挚友的仇敌，几分钟前他还握着那把战女神之枪，将尖刃对准自己的心脏，而现在他竟然又以满不在乎的态度向自己求婚，将本来神圣庄严的誓词说得好像是在奉命完成某种艰巨的任务。

泽菲兰并不期待光之战士会答应，他说完话后便闭上了眼睛，安静地等待着恼羞成怒的少女赐予他死亡作为对他求婚的作答。

“我愿意。”光沉默了片刻后给予了他最意想不到的回应，她知道这个人并不是真心的，可看着他呼吸逐渐微弱下去，光担心只要自己说出拒绝的话，他就会如他的同伴们那样化为粉尘，自此在这世间无处寻觅。

即使他是仇敌，即使他不爱甚至是恨着自己，光也希望他能够活下去，哪怕用自己的生命作为交换都在所不惜，相较而言只需一场婚礼便能锁住一条生命的话，这代价轻微得可以忽略不计，简直再划算不过了。

或许是真的筋疲力尽，泽菲兰听到光的回答后只动了动眼睑，并没有露出任何的目光可以判断他是惊讶还是意外。

龙诗战争在他昏睡不醒时结束得悄然，再睁开眼睛时，他感到久违的温暖，湿润的风里夹杂着陌生的味道，像是长久流淌的泪水最终凝干前蒸发在空气里的微咸。

是海，他想起来光之战士的家乡在利姆萨·罗敏萨，屏吸侧耳倾听依稀可辨的海浪声证实他的猜想。他没有忘记自己求婚的事情，只是有些疑惑对方听了自己那直白得带着刻意为之的残忍的台词，怎么忍住没有当场把自己的心挖出来剁碎？

“你的心不是早被你自己粉碎了么？”日后被问及此事时，光之战士是这么回答的，她已经不再会因这个人的直白而感到惊讶。

泽菲兰推开门来到院子里时，她正在屋后的苗圃中收获白云花，并没有听见门扉开合的声音，只想着这叶片水润新鲜，刚好可以做两把飞天沙发。转身向面朝大海的前门走去时，她才看见白色的石质栅栏前站立着位身材颀长的青年，淡金色的碎发在海风的吹拂中如水仙摇曳。

四目相对，气氛有些尴尬，寂静无声除了海鸟在浪花上鸣叫。挚友毕竟因他而死，这让她始终心存芥蒂，而她也杀了他的十一位同伴与宣誓效忠的教皇，想必对方心里也是同样的难以释怀。

最后先开口是泽菲兰，他的神情有些闪烁，最终落在光之战士手中的提篮上：“沉吗？我帮你拿进去吧。”

“不必了，没多重的。”光之战士摇摇头转身朝着屋里走，临到门边时又停下转过身，“你稍等我下，很快出来。”

再次出现在泽菲兰视线里的光褪去了沾着泥土的园艺工作服，换上了件轻巧的裙子，单薄的布料勾勒出她过去掩盖在铠甲下的真实轮廓，身材看上去纤弱得不像位骑士。她有些犹豫，望着自己的那双绿色眼眸美丽温柔得不真实，只好装作鞋子里进了沙子，借着在门槛上俯身的功夫整理好表情。然后她穿过院子里紫色花朵的海洋，拉过泽菲兰垂下的袖子，引着他朝着午后阳光下的海岸走去。

小屋离沙滩只有几步之遥，还没等泽菲兰适应被阳光炙烤得火热的石头地面，脚下踩着的便已经换成了松软温热的细沙，有贝壳与海螺散落在上面，令他想起落在雪地上的松塔与柏果。

“多晒晒太阳，对身体恢复有好处。”光说着便躺在了她平时喜欢的那张沙滩椅上。

泽菲兰坐在与她一桌相隔处，并没有马上将自己的身体交给柔软的靠背，他不是喜欢逃避问题的人，有些事情早点确定对谁都好。

“求婚的事情你是怎么考虑的？”他在院子里等待时已经考虑过几种更委婉的措辞，但他最终决定直截了当地问。

“教皇说的是要你求婚，不是要你结婚对吧？”光没有看他，说话时望着天空，却听得耳边传来轻微的叹息，眼角的余光里微垂的额头轻点了下，得到确认之后光无比轻松地说，“你已经求过婚了，任务完成了。”

“我不明白你的意思，”泽菲兰说话时有只海鸥拍打着翅膀飞过，他的声音与羽毛的振动交汇，有些尾音遗失在其中。

“我的意思是，”光之战士转过来，说话的声音好像浪花拍打着礁石，“你已经完成了教皇吩咐你的事情，再没有什么要做了。”

“可我求婚了，而你，我记得你答应了。”泽菲兰礼貌的笑容里透着悲伤，声音里带着疑惑与苍凉。

他已从光不知有意还是无意留在床边的报纸上看到龙诗战争的终局，拯救伊修加德的英雄阁下与前教皇阴谋的参与者，这恐怕是最不适合在神面前交换誓言的组合了，他们该怎样将无暇的戒指戴上对方沾着彼此同伴的鲜血的手指。

左思右想后，他决定把选择权交给对方，毕竟她是胜利者，她有权决定失败者的未来。风吹乱耳畔的金发，他声音轻轻地问：“那么接下来的事情，你认为该怎么办呢？”

“你有一次反悔的机会，我知道你只是在执行命令。”光之战士声音很轻，银色的眼睛里若有雪花晶莹剔透，就连这海滨热日也无法温暖那微微凉的目光。

泽菲兰摇摇头，目光清澈如阴影中沉静的湖水，声音却坚决如屹立不毁的峭岩：“骑士不能收回自己的求婚。”

闻言光之战士笑到心疼，铃铛般的声音被浪花卷过，不知哪个更像是叹息。她镇定而认真地望着那双淡翠色的眼睛说着：“那就算是我反悔吧，如果你希望的话。”

泽菲兰沉默了，他听说光之战士是喜欢自己的，苍穹骑士团总长所掌握情报不会比忘忧骑士亭里的酒客少，但他不确定经历过这么多事情后，她的心意是否有所改变。

教皇陛下最后的训诫落在那时已经濒死的他耳里，宛如一枚石子自悬崖上坠入深潭，激起死水般的生命最后的微澜。他至今仍不理解那位大人为何要给他这样的命令，他只记得灵魂的水波荡漾起来那刻，似有漫长的走马灯自他脑海中如画卷铺呈开，上面栩栩如生的场景人影熟悉又陌生，是他此生并未经历过的瞬间。

那不是过去，而是未来，是教皇最后的命令可能指向的明日命途，是他宣誓成为苍穹骑士那刻决心弃绝的再不做考虑的事情。是融化的雪花，不知是否还能飞舞，是被撕裂的风帆，不知是否还能起航，是沉没的海鸥，不知是否还能重归蓝天，是碎成粉末的心，不知是否还能感受幸福。

“你那时没给我信物，现在补吧。”光之战士说得云淡风轻，白色的尾巴毛茸茸地摇晃着。泽菲兰没有顺着自己给的台阶说反悔，而她也不打算继续保留这个机会。求婚被接受之后就该是婚礼，目前看来双方都无异议。

光之战士也曾坚持过相爱是婚姻唯一理由这样的天真信条，认为只有单方爱慕的结合毫无意义。事到如今她也没怀疑过爱情应有的纯粹性，只是在注定无法实现的爱恋外，仍有些愿望是可以通过爱来获得的。

泽菲兰有多爱自己她心知肚明，但让她无法推辞这场荒诞求婚的理由却不是爱，确切来说不是名为爱的占有。她只是有种莫名恐惧的预感，只要自己放开他，那个人便会如风飘散，再也不存于世间。所以也大抵是源于爱，她才会违背自己的憧憬接受明知不爱自己的人，那是希望所爱的人可以继续活在世间的美好愿望。

艾默里克知晓此事时，曾评价过泽菲兰说他是非常刚直勇敢的骑士，忠于誓言，至死不渝。伊修加德新任议长阁下以十分委婉的方式将自己的推测和盘托出，他认为以泽菲兰过去所表现出的性格与作风，即使侥幸从战斗中存活，也多半会回到自己的祖国心甘情愿为旧时代殉葬，除了伊修加德外他并无别的归处，即使会因承担罪愆而死，他也会坚持回去迎接自己的末日。

最让光之战士感到痛苦的不是艾默里克的话，而是她自己也对泽菲兰抱有相同的看法。可她好不容易才等到个奇迹从死神手里将他夺回，并不想再经历任何失去他的可能。

光之战士在无数个辗转反侧的夜晚听着沉睡骑士微弱平稳的呼吸冥思苦想，向着星空，向着月华，向着诸神，向着星球询问自己该如何做，才能挽留英雄光环下那个普通的女孩爱慕的人。

最后，她得出或许是最合理也最可行的结论——取代就事物的只能是新事物。沐浴过虚假历史的淤泥从中涅槃重生的骑士需要个新的可以回去的地方，以及一个崭新的可以信守终身的誓言。

她已知晓泽菲兰成为苍穹骑士的时间其实很短，也就是说，他那颗心并没有破碎太长的时间，说不定那颗心的残片上仍有余温，仍可自废墟残垣中寻回，仍可重新拼凑成他过去享誉的义心。

是爱愿而不是爱欲，让光之战士亲手斩断自己过去的坚持，是死神而不是爱神的力量，让她点头答应心爱之人的求婚。

“你想要什么？”见对方久久不出声，泽菲兰决定开口讯问，金色的睫羽上晃动着砂砾般细碎的微光，“但我现在暂时没有什么能给你的。”

“我要你那把‘碎心’，”光早就想好了答案，要斩断他与旧誓的联系，就不能再让他背负着那把斩碎初心的大剑，“它跟我的发色很配，如果你不介意的话它以后就归我了。”

泽菲兰露出惊讶的表情，若不是从光这里得知，他还不知道那把大剑仍然存世。红日已经落到离海平面很近的地方，他的样子在黄昏的余晖里格外英俊，他的声音听起来郑重到过分认真的程度：“那它就是你的了。”

“碎心”并不是礼服搭配用的装饰细剑，它宽阔厚重，搭配轻盈的婚纱并不相称，但光似乎偏偏喜欢这样的反差，将它别在白色的婚纱外面，就这么走上神圣的巡礼之路。

他们在海边萤火虫围绕着跳舞的妮美雅秘石前祈祷，在沼泽地芦苇摇曳碎花洒落的比尔格秘石前祈祷，在炎热的沙漠戈壁洞窟中拉尔戈秘石前祈祷，走过摩杜纳微光四溢的早霜顶在沙利亚克秘石前祈祷……在途中他们回到过库尔扎斯，在战争神覆盖着白雪的洞穴里面对头顶高悬的哈罗妮秘石下祈祷，光之战士在挚友的坟前献上百合，垂首献上哀思时没有去看泽菲兰的表情，然后他们向着梅茵菲娜秘石祈祷，库尔扎斯的风将两人的头发缠绕在一起，难舍难分。

婚礼前短暂的等待时光并不足以将前尘往事逐个回溯，铃声在寂静的厅堂中响起，通往圣堂的门缓缓打开，依稀可见一个白色的身影在浅色的地毯上静默伫立，秀致的脸略微偏向这边，淡绿色的眼睛在门开启的刹那焦点有了落处，他在那边等待着她。

几分钟前他们在圣堂门厅的拱廊下暂别时，她曾倚门回望他走向等待室的白色背影，记忆有瞬间恍然与那穿着白色铠甲的男人重合，相似的场景唤起来去如风的痛觉，让她有些失神心悸。但如今她的心跳平稳又坚定，眉眼间的微笑坦然又自若，，他正在白色地毯的起点等着自己她终于不用再担心追不上他了。

她优雅地朝前走着，脚下的地毯松软触感舒适，每一步都仿佛踏在云朵之上。前方白绸缎垂挂曼妙飘扬，白色的玫瑰与月色的百合交替盛开，音乐声空灵唯美，悠扬绕耳的是祝福与祈愿。他们在满天飘落的如雪的白色花瓣中并肩踏上那条通往祭坛的长道，白色的花边地毯短得还来不及丈量便到了尽头，却是经历了毕生般漫长的千回百转才得以开始的路。

而这条路之后还会有很长的路，他们还拥有很长的人生去慢慢走完。

光之战士低头望着誓约之杯里自己的倒影，偷偷用余光瞄了眼泽菲兰那沉默安详的面容，他实在太高了，杯子挡住他半张脸，只能看见他淡金色的发帘下橄榄石般美丽的眼睛里倒映的光彩，即使看不到，光也猜得到那杯中此时交相辉映在甘醇上的瞳仁该是多么美。

不知道那位背负着教皇之名的老人，在回归以太前说出自己的最后命令时，那双饱经沧桑逐渐失去光明的眼中，是否曾如预言般地看到过今日的景象。

2018-12-31


	2. 白云花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我海雾村的房子，只要在院子里挂机，就会时不时有人掉下来，频率高得诡异。  
> 后来我无意间认识了一个人，他说他们部队在我楼上，跳我家房顶是他们的娱乐项目，甚至还指给我看他们的起跳跑道在哪。  
> 于是就开了“泽菲婚后搬进来住会怎么样”的脑洞，但是文笔太捉急了写不出。  
> 这时候一只糊糊路过拯救了我的脑洞，就有了这篇。

**Author：糊冷冷**

 

 

 在给海雾村的白云花浇水时，泽菲兰仍觉得今日的一切是那么不可思议。光在冒险者之外实际上还是喜欢采集生产的工匠，她的院子里种了白云花，嘱咐近日在家的泽菲兰每日记得照料。他觉得不可思议，这位苍穹骑士原本将他的一生奉献给了神，却接受教皇最后一个命令，与那位光之战士结婚。他原本想着以身殉国，但是一场婚礼中与少女的誓词又让他的生命以一种极为奇妙的方式延续了下去，他没有在婚礼上吻她的嘴唇，但已将那杯誓言的美酒咽下。他是那种遵守誓言的人，他不会独自赴死，他要与她纠缠到永远。总之光之战士活得多久，他就会活得多久，有时候，他觉得这是她给他的一种报复。但他瞧见他的新娘在婚礼结束时稍稍松了口气，是报复成功的些微喜悦么？

 泽菲兰不清楚光之战士——那位被许多人恋慕的少女为什么会喜欢他，若是之前还好说，之后就不明白了。他也不明白她的执着所在，她为什么要杀他，却又不想让他死。她虽然恨他恨到要杀了他，但仍然想要爱他。也许那位少女自己也不明白，人世间的感情太过复杂，泽菲兰蹲下来给白云花除草时瞥见了无名指上的戒指，不禁微微苦笑了起来。

 

总之，一切已成定局，新婚的泽菲兰离开他在伊修加德曾经的府邸——如今已经被充公，住到光之战士在海雾村的小屋里已经有一个星期。他曾经不小心看过女方名下的财产，是真的不小心，仍为那个数字感到心惊。光完全没打算遮掩，她坐在椅子上，托着腮同泽菲兰说考虑着要买更大的房子时，他知道她想要海边的天价别墅，她说钱不是问题，有价无市才是最让人愁苦的。泽菲兰忍不住想，当一辈子苍穹骑士也未必攒得下那么多钱。银发的猫魅族似乎猜到了他心中所想，对他眨了眨眼，只要勤奋，冒险者赚钱的路子多着呢。

 难怪她能穿时下最流行的漂亮裙子，泽菲兰又想，他发觉与光之战士结婚后，想的都是与以前完全不同的事情。可太奇怪了，以前想的是与龙族战斗，现在，却在想她身上穿的漂亮裙子，能打几把好剑。

 光注意到泽菲兰愣了神，她吃下一口蛋糕，又叉起一口递给了他。这间房间里摆满了食物，泽菲兰有些不好意思地自己拿过叉子，他礼貌地道谢。

 “谢谢您，英雄阁下。”

 结果结婚之后光之战士的先生依旧称呼她为英雄阁下，她在昨天和她的好友，另外一只金发猫猫抱怨这件事，后者居然说这挺有情趣的嘛，她敲了敲她的脑子果然听到了里头咣当的水。他一辈子都不可能明白你说的那个词的意思的，她说。好友摸了摸自己的脑袋咕哝着你应该对他抱怨才是，光没有做声。他们虽然结婚，但还没有好到可以随便抱怨对方的某些习惯上。

 光想了想，还是在一刻，对泽菲兰说明了她的不满，您应该换个称呼，泽菲兰阁下。她加重了阁下这个词的音调，想必他听得懂。

 如果是你希望的，好的，光。泽菲兰说，他眨了眨他淡绿色的眼睛。

 光终于感到有一点点满意，泽菲兰至少是听话的先生，他说的话总是能做到。

 

自从改了称呼后，两个人的新婚生活总算是有一点点起色。称呼是关系的催化剂，泽菲兰以他贯有的毫无平仄的语调称呼光为“光”时，即便是见多识广的光之战士也觉得没有什么比这更好了。她比较容易满足，她之前想着泽菲兰不死就好，如今还能听到他叫自己亲昵的名字。这就是传说中的结婚之后再恋爱，金发好友是这么总结的，她偶尔会过来拜访光在海雾村的家，并得出结论，光的那位先生种起白云花是好手，耐心极了，这可是第三茬的白云花。

 光忍不住想起之前她教泽菲兰该如何在田地里播种，如何浇水，又如何除草除虫，对方认真地好像在听什么报告一样。最开始她原本只是让他浇水而已，后来这丛白云花就全部交由他来管理了。而且泽菲兰比她幸运一些，总能收获更多的白云花。

 

光也在夜里与泽菲兰讨论日后他做些什么的问题，总不能种一辈子白云花。泽菲兰认真地说，他觉得没什么不好的。光却瞪了眼睛表示不同意，泽菲兰久违地笑了，他有一瞬间觉得光长得凶，打架厉害，但实际上只是一只无害的猫而已；他也有一瞬间忘记了这样的光，在寒风里浴血奋战，打败了他和他的队友们，埋葬了他曾经效忠之人的野心和梦想。

 光叹了口气，她知道泽菲兰露出这种表情是又想起了过去。她妥协道，怎么样都好，你好好活着就行。

 泽菲兰第一次听她说这种话，他问她，你想要我做些什么呢？

 做些好事吧，那些会让我高兴的好事。光想了想。

 ——那我，还是继续种白云花吧。泽菲兰得出了初步的结论，他还不够了解他的夫人，不知道她喜欢哪些好事，得好好想明白再去做。

 该睡了。光看了看莫古力闹钟的时间，她爬上床，泽菲兰睡另外一边，两个人始终隔着一点线。

 还好她睡相好，要是换成另外的某位好友，怕是第二天要腿架在人家腿上去。光想了想就觉得好笑，又起了鸡皮疙瘩，她只牵过一下下泽菲兰的手，戴戒指的那次。没有拥抱，也没有亲吻。结婚的流程是她选择的，他听她的话，如果她想让他亲她，他也一定会亲她的。可惜光不打算这么做，要等到更久的时候，等时间对了，自然而然……市面上的爱情故事要是这么写，一定没人看，可这是真正的生活呀。她已经觉得很开心了，怕再得寸进尺些，妮美雅女神要戳着她的脑袋说她贪心。好事要慢慢享受，她和她的那谁谁，还有很长的时间。最重要的是，光还没有做好准备。

 

这是第七星历平凡的一日，拉诺西亚晴空万里，温暖惬意，光早起就去遥远的高山地区采珍稀的林木，泽菲兰在家里，他也起得早。两个人相对着吃了早饭，比不说话的蜂鸟还要沉默，但两个人都不觉得尴尬。

 我下午回来。光说。

 好，我等你回来。泽菲兰如此回答。

 泽菲兰独自一人收拾不大的庭院，拉诺西亚如此温暖，显得在寒冷伊修加德发生的事情好像是前世的事情。他与那位热爱光污染的邻居进行礼貌的问候，又将预言蛋放得更准确好挡住对方那发光的冲天的利维亚桑摆件，光超讨厌这个，但是讨厌归讨厌，邻居喜欢也没办法。

 泽菲兰又去白云花浇水，忙到和那些自己曾经队员长得相似的光的雇员们回来。他们只是长得像，只是做光之战士的雇员而已。长得像沙里贝尔——不是，是长得和沙里贝尔一模一样的雇员带回来了一件时下贵的要死的睡裤，就又拿着探险币出门了。泽菲兰看着那条睡裤，左看右看上看下看，不明白为什么那么贵，他以前在伊修加德穿制服，不明白市场和流行。他想光大约很开心，她会把这件事记到本子里，但她不给他看她的本子。

 

但家里仍发生了不愉快的事，泽菲兰一向宽容温和，没有什么能让他不愉快。在家里的院子里接二连三地跳进莫名其妙的打扮得花枝招展（有些还甚至不像人）的人尤其有的人还踩到了他的白云花之后，泽菲兰终于也不高兴了起来。

 泽菲兰忍住了，他不明白这个海雾村有什么盘根错节的势力，怕给光惹麻烦，于是等光风尘仆仆带一堆木头回来，又等她洗了个澡换了睡衣才谈起这个话题。 

 “呃，那个是上面的部队……”

 “部队是什么？”

 “就是冒险者的组织……我也有的啦，上回我们结婚，也有部队的朋友来。” 

 “哦，是这样。”

 “我已经习惯了他们总是从悬崖上跳下来，跳到我们的屋顶……”

 “这就是有时候头顶咣咣咣响的原因吗？”

 “是的，他们说这样挺好玩，我以前不怎么住家里，所以也不怎么管……”

 “是这样的，他们踩坏了我的白云花。”

 “咦？”

 “光，他们踩坏了我的白云花。”

 “我刚刚看了，好像也没有怎么坏。”

 “可是，他们踩坏了我的白云花。”

 “嗯……依你所见，该怎么办呢？”

 “这儿没有神殿骑士团管这个吗？”

 “据我所知，黄衫队和黑涡团不管这个。”

 “那我上门……”

 “明天我陪你一起去。”

 

隔日醒来，光起得比往日晚，泽菲兰已经不在伸手可以触及的另一侧床边了。她迷迷糊糊换好衣服，发现泽菲兰居然在院子里了。

 “我们待会吃个早饭，然后……”

 “不用麻烦了，光。我在这里放了一座桥，他们跳下来会跳到桥下，桥下种着我的白云花，这样就好了。”

 泽菲兰认真地说明他早起时想到的绝妙的解决办法。他转过头，日光照耀着他浅金色的发。

 

光之战士咕哝着你真的好聪明之类的话，踮起脚，想要亲亲她的先生的脸。她可是她认识的最高的猫魅族——可是这样还是亲不到，于是他歪了歪脑袋，稍微地弯下了腰。

 

终


	3. 平凡的日子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22:43的时候才经提醒想起今天是520，于是赶紧发个糖应景。

清晨经过院子时，泽菲兰感到光线有些晃眼。院子里的圣诞树于昨夜撤去了，再没有什么可以挡住邻居家利维亚桑喷泉的光污染，这令他不免开始怀念曾经伫立在这的那座预言蛋塔。

他在院子里逛了一圈，发现靠海的窗前多了一座石制的喷泉，两只雕刻得栩栩如生的青鸟依偎在水边，被海风吹得朦胧的倒影看起来好像一颗蓝色的心。

“早安！”他向站在喷泉边的雇员打招呼，表情十分自然，他早已习惯在来去匆匆的雇员脸上看到昔日战友的影子。

起初时，他曾因此感到惶然，尽管知道他们只是光的雇员，不是与他并肩作战的苍穹骑士，可熟悉的面孔仍不免令他想起过去的往事。

第一次委托雇员将白云花拿去市场出售的时候，他曾想要问光：

每日面对这么多张曾经想要杀死自己的敌人的脸是什么感觉？

可等到晚上光回来的时候，看到她布置餐桌的忙碌身影，他又觉得这个问题是多余的——她甚至与其中一位交换了戒指。

“早，最近白云花的形势不错。”负责销售的雇员有着跟阿代尔斐尔别无二致的容貌，现在已经步入夏季，可他还穿着温暖的私语羊绒大衣。

应该提醒下光给雇员换身衣服，以免被人指控虐待。泽菲兰这么想着，接过了雇员的收支账目，上面的数字让他现出吃惊的表情，“竟然有这么多？”

“白云花的价格一直在涨，到今天早上已经是上周的三倍了。”跟阿代尔斐尔相同的声音回答。

“不知这其中是否有什么缘由呢？”泽菲兰虚心地问。作为苍穹骑士团总长的短暂生涯让他学会管理财政与账目，他能够通过天灾与收成判断粮食与必需品的涨幅，可像白云花这样的奢侈品就不在他了解的范围内了。

“这个嘛……”合欢花色的睫毛眨了眨，曾经令皇都所有少女倾倒的脸上露出神秘的微笑，“可能跟最近的日子有关。”

“日子？”泽菲兰稍微地思考了一下，最近并没有节日或是典礼，光的生日也还有一个多月，想来想去，他都认为这是个普通的日子。

拥有阿代尔斐尔外表的雇员或许也无形中继承了社交界名花的敏锐与那位小骑士的善良，他见泽菲兰陷入苦恼，于是悄声地提醒着：“你知道爱心椅子吗？”

“不知道。”泽菲兰诚实地摇头。

“那是一对可以拼成心形的椅子，长着白色的翅膀，能够飞上天空，在情侣间特别流行……”雇员介绍着说，“白云花是制作它的重要材料。”

因为流行，所以白云花的价格也跟着上涨。这并不难懂，泽菲兰却仍有疑问，“可你还没告诉我，今天是什么日子？”

“今天是……”或许是穿得太厚的缘故，雇员的额角明显地渗出汗液。最后他干脆直截了当地说，“今天是适合将爱心椅子送给心上人的日子，就像恋人节适合送阿泽玛玫瑰一样——当然您也可以两个都送。”

雇员说话的方式仿佛料定泽菲兰会照着做，而他也确实猜对了，因为泽菲兰思忖片刻后便对他说：

“快把白云花从市场收回来。”

 

光之战士回家时发现院子里有什么东西看起来特别违和，宽宽大大地快要将她新买的喷泉挡住，而且它的颜色——哈罗妮在上，她最讨厌这种粉色了！

她本以为这又是楼上那家部队的恶作剧，可走得近了才发现上面无人，只有一束包装精美的阿泽玛玫瑰，在微咸的海风里散发着甜蜜的芬芳——正是她最喜欢的那种深红的颜色。

“这是怎么回事？”她问旁边微笑得暧昧的雇员。

“不妨去问您的先生？”雇员漂亮的卷发在海滨的阳光下耀眼，与那心形的沙发不同，这种粉色光觉得要好看许多。

泽菲兰吗？想起这个名字和与之对应的那张英俊的脸，光的心里就软和下来。别说只是在院子里安了一对难看的椅子，就算他把这间小屋拆了，光也不会跟他生气——反正随时可以再建新的。

“光，今天这么早回来吗？”泽菲兰从屋子里走出来，正巧看见光站在院子里，眼神复杂地凝视着那对爱心椅子。

“街道不知为何很拥挤，也没什么有意思的委托。”银发的猫魅族少女回答，整个海都的广场上都漂浮着粉红泡泡，这令她觉得十分讨厌。

“这对椅子……”泽菲兰过去是雷厉风行的总骑士长，即使面对神殿骑士团林立的长矛发号施令也面不改色，可如今他眼前站着的是与他共饮誓言甘醇的少女，却让他的话语变得不可自控地局促起来，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”光之战士坚决地认为自己没有撒谎。泽菲兰站在白色的翅膀边，扶着靠背对她说话，光线里仿佛自动生成奇妙的滤镜，刺眼的粉色也变得稍微可爱了。她捧起那束阿泽玛玫瑰，金色的丝带顺着她的手腕垂下，好像蜂蜜流淌成的小溪，“我先把这个拿进去。”

泽菲兰望着光之战士闪进屋里的背影，对旁边的雇员悄声说，“我还以为她不会喜欢粉色呢。”

虽然光之战士从未表示过她对颜色的态度，可善于观察的泽菲兰早就发现了，在他们共同居住的屋子里，没有一样东西是粉色的。

“这个嘛……”雇员笑而不语，“总之她喜欢就好了。”

泽菲兰还想问什么，可光之战士重新回到了院子里，她脱掉了回来时穿的那身骑士装，换上了她最喜欢的那条轻盈的白色蛋糕裙。

“放这里会挡住道，似乎不太好。”泽菲兰提醒着，却依然顺着光的意思将爱心椅挪到了庭院门口。光喜欢在这里晒太阳，梳理她雪白的毛发。

“反正是我家。”猫魅族少女屈起双腿，舒服地蜷缩在柔软的椅垫上，仿佛是只真正的猫咪。

泽菲兰在旁边正襟危坐，他事前曾研究过这对椅子的使用方式，却很快从入门到放弃。曾立誓将此生献给哈罗妮的他错过了学习恋爱的最佳时机，即使他之后再怎么努力地补课，也始终无法适应太过奔放热烈的氛围。

“白云花是我种的，”他觉得眼前的沉默有些尴尬，于是尝试着找些话题，“但椅子是请的工匠，让——长得像让勒努的雇员负责了这件事，我认为他完成得很不错。”

光之战士正沐浴在恬静安详的幸福氛围里，却被耳畔的声音打断了欢畅的遐思。她点了点头表示同意，雪色的眼睛好似一面镜子，倒映着泽菲兰浅浅的影子。尽管还有好几个月，可她已经开始思考结婚周年纪念该邀请谁了。

这种时候该说点什么呢？

泽菲兰望着猫魅族特有的大眼睛，忽然福至心灵地俯下身去，这是他第一次主动亲吻一位女性——如果哈罗妮的圣像不算的话。

光之战士睁大了眼睛，猫魅族的瞳仁宽阔明亮，好像夜空里一轮皎月，但她很快地又闭上了。夜幕降临时她感到有双手托起了她的背部，微微张开的手指留下好似翅膀的触感，带着她在广袤的世界里飞翔。

站在远处的雇员微笑着别过脸去眺望远方。那颗粉色的心上相拥的两人是如此夺目，隔壁院子里的利维亚桑喷泉霎时间黯淡无光。

 

[2019-05-20](http://usqueadfinem.lofter.com/post/1fe9c8f7_1c5c45fb4#)


End file.
